universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Size Calcing
On this page, this is to talk about the necessary standards for calculating the size of a fictional planet, and for certain feats to be acceptable on a natural planet. Size Calcing In many websites that talks about finding the size of a fictional planet, some have their own rules or ways of doing it, while standard fandoms just go with regular planet size for convenience. here I will provide a list of standards that would be needed to actually calc planets size. (This is particularly for the case of Planet Curvature calculations) Here is the Criteria to follow when looking to measure the size of a planet if they are indeed larger than Earth for the most part: *Multiple panels/statements/reliable in verse sources that give description of any few parts or more of the planet's features: **Distance from point A to B to find the volume **Estimated mass of said body **A certain density *Any panels that have reliable planet curvature that has a confirmed size to give a reasonable comparison to. *The planet in question does not share ANY features that are the same as that of Real World Earth. *There are little to no counter evidence to the size estimation to the fictional world in question. *An official Statement which And to avoid creating calcs that would have planets that are the size of stars or larger (Because those can happen), they would have to meet certain standards (This would also be for planets that do not have calcs). Minimum Criteria: *It is in orbit around a star. *It has sufficient mass to assume hydro-static equilibrium (a nearly round shape). *It has “cleared the neighborhood” around its orbit. Maximum Criteria: *The planet cannot be 10 times massively bigger than that of Jupiter. or * The planet cannot be two times more larger than 2 earth radii. *It must have a certain limited mass (less than 13 times Jupiter's mass) so it doesn't breach the threshold of ignition-boundary of the gas to be considered a Brown Dwarf. *Logically, putting more mass in a larger celestial body would not increase the size or mass, but the gravity would be crushingly intense. Earth-Like Scenario There maybe cases where the attempts to calculating the size of said planets would be either too ludicrous or too inconsistent to actually measure. So when that happens, we will establish that the planet is earth-like in size, mass and density, despite it not being an actual earth for the sake of consistency. However, there can be cases where you can use calculated size of nations for certain feats as long as it does not rely on extensive Calc stacking and used to try to find the size of said planet where it was stated to be too difficult to calc. Natural or Artificial This section is for when utilizing any feats that would involve planetary/satellite features, it would take into consideration of the validity of said celestial body, if they are natural or artificial. This is to give said feats the credited weight that is deserved or to give Criteria For (Natural): *Planet was formed after tens of millions of years. *Planet's environment changes gradually over time due to either, continental plate shift, external factors like population/atmospheric/spatial influences. *A Planet's satellite's (Moon) gravity effects the Planet's tidal forces, even it's atmosphere, crust, lakes to a degree. *A Planet's biodiversity is easily affected/changed overtime and is not stationary. *Large scale feats that utilizes the planet's features would have environmental impacts. Criteria Against (Artificial): *Planet/Satellite was created by unnatural means such as magic or science. * The Planet/Satellite is hollow on the inside as they possess unnatural features like cities, artificial environments, etc.. * The Planet/Satellite possesses certain features that are not found on any other planet and function in ways that are not mundane or predictable in a real natural process. Category:Information Category:Rules Category:Planet